


Confessions Lost to the Sea

by Consulting_Hubbies



Series: Johnlock Prose [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aborted Love Confessions, Angst, Cant Seem to Write Anything but Angst, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Poetry, Sad, Short, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hubbies/pseuds/Consulting_Hubbies
Summary: The sea holds many treasures, some of which have been lost for centuries.





	

There was a man made of sea foam  
On the beach today. He looked as  
Though he’d lost something precious.

If asked, he’d have said, his courage.  
For there is no deeper regret  
Than losing something that was never yours.

He wished he could disclose his  
Hidden desires, sunken treasures  
In the shipwreck of his heart.

Instead the words were drowned  
By waves, and thrown against  
The rocky shores of his mind.

His confession abortive.  
Like tossing a life ring to a corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr here](http://consultinghubbies.tumblr.com/post/155685424323/confessions-lost-to-the-sea-by-consultinghubbies)


End file.
